


Dignity of coffee

by Paddo



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paddo/pseuds/Paddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark slipped a hand in a can, snagging several coffee beans; then, sluggishly, he popped some into his mouth, starting to munch on them with surprising determination. After a heartfelt yawn, he lazily blinked his eyes to drive off the drowsiness, but that proved futile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dignity of coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a marvel_it@livejournal's challenge.  
> Prompt: You remind me of my mother

Tony Stark slipped a hand in a can, snagging several coffee beans; then, sluggishly, he popped some into his mouth, starting to munch on them with surprising determination. After a heartfelt yawn, he lazily blinked his eyes to drive off the drowsiness, but that proved futile.

“He reminds me of my mother”, stated Billy Kaplan, mostly to himself. In spite of everything that had happened, he had to recognize that another big chunk of the disdain he felt towards Tony had just faded into nothingness. Alas, the more he got to know Tony Stark, the more the man grew on him: one could remain angry only for so long at someone that couldn't put two and two together before the clock struck 11 am.

“You think? Isn't your mom a morning person?”, Teddy whispered in his ear. Then he walked to the fridge and started rummaging into it. Billy took a last glance at the zombie that was sitting at the table, and followed his boyfriend.

“Yep, but look at him”, Billy added in a low voice. Seeing how Teddy was still utterly confused at his words, he added, with a tone that implied that, in his opinion, it was the most obvious thing in the world: “He's _munching_ coffee beans!”

“... so? I've never seen Mrs. Kaplan doing anything like that.”

“No, no, that's not the point. But... ok, _ok_. It's his attitude – he looks like mom when she's psychoanalyzing someone: she seizes all the bits of dignity one has left and then she gnaws them. Like they were coffee beans; and she stops only when there's none left.”

“Bill.”

“Nh?”

“Are you sure that's plain tea?” Teddy asked, while pointing at the cup that Billy was holding. "You sound weirder than usual".

A loud bang coming from the table made them both turn around abruptly, effectively interrupting Billy's annoyed answer.

They both couldn't help but to gape at the sight that met them: Tony was half _sprawled_ on the table, his face resting on the newspaper that he was trying to read only a moment ago; then, while the boys were still goofily watching him, he started to snore. Loudly.

“You know what, Bill? He doesn't remind me of _your mom_. He reminds me of **you**.”

Fin~


End file.
